The New Organization
by Awesoma
Summary: It has been years since the events in Kingdom Hearts. The names of the heroes have faded into legend. Something stirs on the horizon. Organization XIII is being rebirthed. New members, new mission, new adventure.
1. Chapter 2:Kcaxprit

Chapter 2: Kcaxprit

White. It was all White. The entire room in which he occupied was so white. Not to say it was plain however for it was very beautifully decorated. It had a marble floor which reflected everything above it. The walls had monochrome sculptures of fair roses with ornate wings flanking it. To add to the room's splendor every object seemed to glow with its own brilliance giving the room a fuzzy appearance. In fact it was all so remarkable that it seemed to be in a world of its own on that had never known filth, grime, or even dust.

Until now.

He stood in the very center of the room in his black robe. It enveloped his entire being. The hood was above his head. The rest fit tightly around his chest, abdomen, and arms and the zipper that held it together was zipped all the way up giving it a streamline feeling. Right after his hip the cloak seemed to wave out and despite the stillness of the room flapped as though in a soft breeze. When it blew back it revealed his boots which held the ground with such a force but were so light it was as if made of air. Around his neck hung a silver chain along with the drawstrings to his hood which was silver as well. However, even though his hood shadowed his face barring any who might have looked at him from seeing his face it, was unable to stop the light of the room from piecing it. It stung his eyes, forcing him to keep them closed. It separated him from the illumination of the room, but cast him into the world inside himself which was darker than his robes. A torrent of almost-memories and empty emotions filled him. In his ever dimming memories he saw pain, suffering, and death. Curiously he did not feel remorse sorrow or grief for any of them. They just were, like the white room around him he was indifferent to any of these visions. He remained motionless for the duration of what seemed a lifetime. Then heaving a tremendous sigh, he stretched his hands to the ceiling, inhaled a massive amount of air and let out a single "HA." He listened to it echo throughout the room, as it slowly faded away he dropped his hands and began to walk straight. "Well its time to figure out where the hell I am." He said aloud.

He marched out the room till he reached a hallway. One way went left the other went right. He turned right to find a door was down the hall. Briskly walking he found himself in front of the door in no time pushed it open to discover that the door contained, a room just like the one he started in. "HA-HA" he exclaimed. He spun around and continued down the left side of the corridor. After a while another door exactly like the one he had previously opened. Not even slowing down he lifted his leg and kicked to door open. As he crossed the threshold he let out another boom of staccato laughter. Not turning back this time he ventured through the room to find another hallway with this time left, right, and straight presented themselves. Not stopping to tarry he continued down the straight path increasing the speed of his steps. Only to be confronted by the same door with a duplicate of the other rooms. Growling he spun quickly turning right to find only the same door with the same room. Going left he found the room identical. Stamping his foot he uttered another louder growl, turning down the straight path he found another hall and…

This continued for quite a while as his frustration built up until he was sprinting down hallways and when he found every room like the first he let out a deafening shout. After what seemed to be the hundredth door he could take it no more and collapsed on the floor. Sweat dotted his brow, gathering himself he sat cross-legged in a room he was sure was the one he had occupied at his"arrival." Trying to distract himself from his predicament his thoughts drifted to how easy it was to move in his robe. Though it was tight fitting it moved as though a part of him, not to mention it breathed wonderfully and didn't stick to his sweaty skin. He removed his hood to reveal his ashen hair. The sweat had soaked his it but even wet it retained a certain un-natural spikiness. He shook his head showering the surrounding ground with droplets of sweat. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back letting out an exasperated sigh as he tried to calm down. "If I didn't know better," he exhaled "I'd say I was running in goddanm circles." His slowly opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him appeared a door unlike the others. It was preceded by a small set of stairs and its frame was decked with a bouquet of marble flowers and it had double doors twice his height. Little by little he got up and began to step towards the doors, as if pushed by his curiosity made tangible. As he approached the light revealed an engraving on the center of the doors…

Castle Oblivion

"Castle Oblivion huh." he thought "Well I'm glad this maze has a name" he breathed. He put one hand on the door and felt a surge of energy. It conveyed strength, knowledge, and most of all terror. Then like a marionette on strings lifted his other hand a pushed on both doors. Beyond them was a hall with benches all along the side with white banners hanging across the top. On one of the benches nearest to him was another figure, swathed in black, lying on the bench. Though the door made no noise in its opening it seemed to rouse the figure. Rubbing his eyes from on the inside his hood he gave what seemed to be a long awaited yawn. After this display the stranger looked straight at the newcomer and said fumbling with his words "Oh! K-K-Kcaxprit you're h-here. We better hurry or we are going to be late."


	2. Chapter 2:Tryxe

Chapter 2: Tryxe

Sand. There wasn't any sand back home. Home. Where was his home? His home? Who was he? Clad in all black and feeling-

He shook his head. Those thoughts can wait. He trained his thoughts back to the sand. It was mixes of blue and purple. He knelt and picked up a handful. The sand fell through his fingers as he inspected the fine grains. Turning over his hand the rest of the sand fell away. He stood and took a look at his surroundings. There was nothing but a darkness surrounding him. He stood on a narrow path suspended in the darkness. In front of him loomed what looked to be a nightmarish castle. There were no sounds other than the crunching of the sand underneath his feet. It was unnerving to say the least. Giving one last glance around he walked briskly up to the castle and stopped just short of the towering double doors. He lifted his hand and placed his palm on the door. He instantly felt like there was electricity flowing through him but he couldn't pull his hand away. He then instinctively threw his other hand on the door and pushed as hard as he could. With a thud the door gave way and began to open. As soon as there was enough space to slip in he torn his hands away and stumbled in. He quickly looked himself over to see if there was any harm done. But the only sign that there had been an event at all was the door which remained ajar. Deciding to leave the door open lest it try to harm him further he removed his hood to look at his surroundings.

However when it was removed his thoughts returned to the questions he had started to ask outside. Who was he? Up until now he had focused on his surroundings hoping they would be better suited to revealing his situation. But feeling his hood brush his hair made him realize that he was ignorant to his appearance. He gingerly brushed his fingers through his hair and felt it all spring back into place gathering around the center. After a few more strokes he discerned that his hair came to meet in the middle except for next to his ears where it hung around his face. It was inter woven with light brown and dark blond. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the room before him. It was a massive white hall lined with pillars. At the end was a set of stairs that led to a cream colored door.

He started to step forward but something stopped him. There was a spark in him memories. Something that felt like it had been long forgotten or recently learned. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hands. He dug into his mind searching for the spark, the clue, the anything that might shed light on his situation. His introspection was interrupted by the front door closing with a thump that echo throughout the chamber.

Leaning against the door was another figure dressed in the same black robe as he was. Or was it? Now he wished he had given a look to what he was wearing. The figure began to walk towards him and he took a step back.

" Easy there I'm not going to hurt you" said the figure in a deep female voice. "I was supposed to meet you outside but we seemed to have just missed each other. I'm Roxan. Do you know who you are yet?"

Relaxing, he stood up straight and shook his head.

"That's alright. That is one of the reasons they have me come out and get you. To try and ease you into the situation. Now lets see..." she trailed off and began to circle him looking him over. "Ive got it! You must be Tryxe."

There it was. That was the spark. It warmed him throughout his entire body and for a moment put him at ease. This was a fleeting feeling and he gathered his composure.

"Where are we?" He asked hearing his voice for the first time in what seemed like an eternity and then the floodgates broke "What is this castle? Who are you? What are you? What are we? Why are we wearing these? What is wrong with that door? Where are my memories? What do you mean by the situation? WHAT'S GOING ON?" at the last question he found that he was shouting. He clasped his hand over his mouth. For a moment the two sat in silence as they both took in the torrent of questions. The stillness was broken by Roxan. She began to smile. The smile turned into a giggle. This made Tryxe start to laugh. The two acquaintances started to laugh the awkwardness of the situation away.

After a moment the laughter died away and Roxan stepped towards Tryxe and stroked his face and brought his chin up to face her. "Look I am sure you must have a thousand more questions and I will do my best to answer them but for now we have to get moving. I don't want to be the last ones for the meeting. Come on, I will try to fill you in on the way." Roxan the crossed Tryxe and gestured towards the cream door which opened to her command. As she approached the steps Roxan turned and held out her hand. "Are you coming?"she asked with a wink.

Tryxe smiled. He still didn't know where he came from or where he was going. "I guess my only option is to press forward" he thought as he followed Roxan into the inner sanctum of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Details

Chapter 3: Details

The central chamber was occupied by thirteen chairs of various heights, the shortest at least twenty feet in the air, the head of each chair was adorned with the same symbol of an upside down heart with a three points sprouting from the top. The thrones oversaw a low table with the same symbol affixed to it. Other than those choice items the room was quite plain, although every spot had a sort of radiance about it. The light in the room seemed to emit from every point in the room leaving no room for shadows. Inhabiting five of the chairs, contrasting perfectly with the shine of the room were figures in black robes. The robes had very little embellishment except for a single silver chain each, looping through the hood which shadowed the residences faces. The inhabitants themselves had a variety of sizes. A small petite feminine figure sat two seats to the right of a short muscular frame, seated one more place to the right was a tall one with broad shoulders. Opposite of this one was a tall lean frame, who had the last figure placed to their right with one seat in between. This one was leaning straight back in the chair and was so firmly affixed to it that the chair looked more alive. The only sound that could be heard was the soft humming of the smallest one, who had their hands at their sides, palms on the seat, and was childishly kicking their legs back and forth. After a while the stout one crossed its arms and started to tap with impatience. The largest shifted weight to rest its head on its hand. The thin ones finger picked itself off the arm of the chair and wave to the tune of the humming. The last sat motionless as if frozen in time. The sound of a throat clearing broke the maddening scene as the thickset one uncrossed their arms and gripped the edge of the chair arms. With this he leaned forward to the slim character across the table and growled;

"How much longer?"

The trim one snapped into attention like he had not realized that there were others in the room other than himself. Taking a moment to come to terms with this new revelation he faced his opposite and stated "They are close."

"How close?"

"Really close"

"Close as if within our universe or close as if they are about to wal-"

His question was interrupted by a previously unseen door opening, another figure with the same cloak as the others drifted in. This one's frame was of an average size though a tad bit thinner than normal. The air around him gave off a sense of insecurity, as he tentatively stepped into the room, he stopped once more and seemed to strain to hear something. While this was happening the others watched every action unwaveringly. The stocky one broke the stillness a second time.

"Its about time one of you showed up." He said giving the impression of an accusation. "Come on take your place."

Startled the newcomer looked up at them. After a moment's pause and a quick look around at the towering seats his head snapped back to the burly one and asked "Which is my place exactly?"

The response was a annoyed sigh and a head roll with no answer. The newcomer continued to stare until from the other side of the room "It is the lowest one next to this fellow." enunciated the thin one.

Nodding in understanding the newcomer advanced toward his seat. Looking up at where he was situated and where he was supposed to be seated about three body lengths above him. He turned his head to the left then right and then slowly back to the front he paused once more then peeked behind the tower of the chair only to end up circling it while quizzically examining it. Concluding this examination the newcomer looked back up at the slender one and asked "Excuse me once more but; how do I get up to my seat"

The large shouldered one chucked a bit and the elfin one giggled quietly while the stockier one growled and turned his head. Hushing the others up the thin one jumped down from his chair which was the third highest chair of the bunch. Strolling over he said "Alright…" he said in a melodic but simple tone "what you have to do is focus your thoughts on the chair. This being your first time you will need to center most of your will on getting into the chair but it gets easier."

Puzzled the newbie looked at the seat then back at the tall one then back at the chair. Sighing he lowered his head in concentration. The next thing he knew darkness enveloped him and then he was standing in his seat.

"Very good" laughed the tall one. His laugh was a higher pitch than his talking voice but just as musical "now would be a good time to sit down." He did and when he was situated the tall one vanished into darkness then appeared in his own chair seat just as he was when the newcomer entered. "Now" he projected throughout the entire room "if we are to wait longer I believe we should start introductions to pass the time. I will go first; I am Axvn the Learned Peal." After him he motioned to the stout one crosswise from him. Put on the spot he straightened up and in a powerful voice said "I am Wrenax the Steely Barbarian" to his left the muscular one took his head off his fist and said "I am called Joyxe." Three seats away the small one was raising their hand in excitement "I am Livioxi" she managed to squeak out. When it came to the figure seated to his left all heads turned to hear his response. This one had not stirred during this whole time until now. The hood on the cloak slowly turned to face the newcomer and with an intense silence that was almost lost in the gravity of the room, he uttered "I have no interest in giving you my name." After he said this he turned his head back to its original position. This break in proceedings unnerved the newcomer but he gathered himself and thought silently. What was his name? He was surprised that he had not thought of this. What had the voice said? He could not think of it. The others, with the exception of the nameless one to the left, they leaned forward in anticipation. He could feel their stares from their hooded eyes and wanted to just sink into the darkness of his cloak. Then an idea came to him. It seemed silly but he tried it anyway. Sinking into the shade of his mind he focused on his name, like he focused on the chair when he teleported. Suddenly, springing from the depths of his consciousness rushing to his throat pushing past his vocal cords and out his mouth he blurted;

"Ryxscus the Twilight Waltz"

Stunned at what just happened he tried to think over what just occurred when from two different sides of room again from hidden doors four more hooded figures came into the room. On one side at tall wiry figure being reluctantly lead by a small childlike person, on the other side one was about the same but was thicker backed by a very thin woman who had a peculiar sort of walk. One that conveyed the paradox of knowing where she was going but wasn't sure how she wanted to get there. They all entered and went through similar scenes to get into the immaculate thrones. Once the newcomers were seated Wrenax looked around, "Looks like everyone is here who is going to show up." He enunciated. Clearing his throat Axvn shook his covered head. Everyone seated looked around expectantly, with the exception of the nameless one and Axvn.

Suddenly from above the chairs a rift of darkness formed and two figures dropped out of it. The first one to hit the floor was a figure with some girth; however it was apparent that there was much strength laden within him. Half a second later the second landed right on top of the first flattening him. The second one looked around confused for a moment before realizing what she was sitting on top of. Letting out a surprised giggle she stood up dusted herself off and stopped her silly laugh long enough to say "Sorry we got lost."


End file.
